


goodnight, my love

by jeonginssweetheart



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: IM SOBBING, M/M, and the more i wrote, but i bamboozled myself, i thought this was gonna be fluffy and cute, so watch out my dudes, the more angsty it got
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 05:54:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeonginssweetheart/pseuds/jeonginssweetheart
Summary: felix always asked it as a question, so changbin always gave a response.





	goodnight, my love

**Author's Note:**

> :)

it was late, but not really, ten-something pm. the two small boys, at the age of only 7 and 8 were experiencing their first sleepover.

they lay next to each other in the dark, listening to the sounds of each other's gentle breaths until felix whispered a quiet, and almost inaudible _"good night, binnie. i'll see you in the morning?"_

he heard a giggle before the soft voice next to him sleepily mumbled "of course you will,"

and there was when the two boys first felt something. although it was small, and felix tried to forget about it, he dreamt of the fun spark in changbin's eyes, not knowing that changbin dreamed of his freckles.

 

it was around five pm, shortly after felix had finished his homework that he heard a knock on the front door.

he was home alone at the time, seeing as both of his parents were at work, and the twelve-year-old panicked a little bit. he made his way towards the door, silent, as to not give away the fact he was home. peeping through the little hole thing on the door, which felix didn't know the name of, he sighed in relief to see changbin. 

felix opened the door, and before he could say any more than a "come in," the boy broke down in tears. 

half an hour later, after changbin had calmed down a bit and explained how he tried to break up a fight between his parents, only to be hit a few times and kicked out by his dad, the two boys were cuddled up on felix's bed. 

they were happy, in each other's arms and with changbin's head gently resting on felix's chest. 

felix watch changbin yawn and chuckled quietly, "tired?" he asked.

changbin mumbled a _"yeah,"_

"goodnight then, binnie. i'll see you in the morning?"

changbin looked at him with those eyes that still held such a magical spark, and nodded, "of course you will,"

 

it was almost felix's seventeenth birthday, and he couldn't be any happier. as it neared the hours of tomorrow's earlier morning, he was cuddled up with the person he cared for most- changbin. 

he heard his alarm clock buzz once, indicating that it was a new day. he chuckled childishly at the smile changbin gave him.

"happy birthday, lix," he grinned, "i wanted to give you something,"

felix pouted slightly when the warmth left his side, watching as the shorter boy got up and walked over to his bag, thrown carelessly to the side when they came home from school together. approaching the bed again, he held out what looked like a handmade card, decorated skillfully with card and ribbons and pretty colours. he thanked changbin, and with a smile, read what was inside the card.

at first, it seemed like a generic birthday wish, but in the darkness of his room, he could slightly make out small written words at the bottom of the page, which simply read,

_will you be my boyfriend?_

felix carefully placed the card down, and leapt up to kiss changbin softly on the lips, "of course,"

three hours later, after snogging and possibly waking up felix's parents, they were back in each other's arms, cuddling and completing the all too familiar 'goodnight ritual' they did every night they spent together, only a little different this time.

"good night, changbin. i'll see you in the morning?"

"of course you will. i love you-"

"i love you too."

 

"will you marry me?"

the words rung in changbin's ears, struggling to process them.

it was a spur of the moment, as the two of them lay in bed and discussed their future.

"of course-" maybe it wasn't the right answer at the time, but in that moment he was just a twenty-three year old in love.

felix still swooned over the the spark in changbin's eyes, and for a moment was so distracted in them that he forgot he was missing one very important detail.

"shit," he mumbled, "i don't have a fucking ring," 

he scowled as changbin snickered, "we can... buy one in the morning. for now lets just sleep."

felix hesitantly agreed, praying with all his might that changbin wasn't disappointed.

"i love you bin, goodnight. i'll see you in the morning?"

"of course you will. i love you so much."

 

the clock was maybe five or so minutes slow, presenting the time as one-fifty-three am.

"it's fine," changbin's tone was soft, "go to sleep, you're tired-" he was pointing out the obvious.

"but-" felix started to speak, but let his sentence trail to nothing as he made eye contact beautiful dark eyes that still held the spark that made felix fall in love with changbin, "okay, alright- goodnight, changbin," he knew his voice was breaking but he still tried to stay strong.

"good night, binnie. i'll see to you in the morning?"

"of course you will, i love you,"

"i love you too,"

but he didn't see him in the morning, for he was woken at some point to a continuous beep, and someone gently shaking him and pulling him out of the hospital room- and it was the last time he saw changbin, as the boy lying in the coffin weeks later looked so much different.

**Author's Note:**

> this like flows terribly but its like almost 1am where i live and a bitch is sobbing over this shitty thing so let me live please i might like rewrite it another time but whoops i guess anyway enjoy ily mwah owo


End file.
